Belts have commonly been made of leather or like material and are worn about the waist to support pants or other articles of clothing. Belts have been in use in some parts of the world as early as 3,000 B.C., and one of the more recent major improvements to apparel belt buckles was the D-shape buckle approximately 2,000 years ago. In addition to a utilitarian purpose, belts may also be decorative and/or worn according to current fashion.
The typical belt has several layers on one side and only one layer on the other side, giving an imbalanced or crooked appearance. For example, a typical belt has a fold for the buckle (e.g., resulting in two layers) and then the overlapping portion of the belt (e.g., resulting in an additional layer); while the other side has only one layer. This also gives the belt a crooked, unsymmetrical appearance.
While some belts attempt to present an overall balanced appearance, such belts have been unpractical in use. For example, these belts often require length adjustment prior to wearing and/or during wearing of the belt. Other belts are too complicated to actually use due to too the many adjustable parts that have to be aligned and adjusted.
In addition, most of these belts still have visible holes in the belt. Holes in the belt are unattractive and tend to wear out over time, making these holes and the belt as a whole even less attractive.